


Self-Gratification

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confident Cullen Rutherford, Consensual, Cover Art, Cullen Smut, Cullen gives himself some loving, Evelyn is awkward but she tries her best, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW Art, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism, dubcon voyeurism, good for him, im so sorry this is very horny omg, listen Evelyn walks in on Cullen and she doesn't know that he knows but HE KNEW THE WHOLE TIME, no beta we die like men, some feelings also happen, some setup at the start and then SPICE, wow i am good at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: Commander Cullen gives Inquisitor Trevelyan a show.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58





	Self-Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LOOK AT THE TAGS  
> If you are uncomfortable with anything listed please skip this fic! 
> 
> I had recently won an art giveaway and got to commission a beautiful piece of art from [@DesperadoDoodle](https://twitter.com/desperadodoodle?lang=en) (Twitter) / [@Desperado-Raspado](https://desperado-raspado.tumblr.com/) (Tumblr) (everyone should check out her art! she is amazing!!!) Her art made me go absolutely feral and I LOVED it so I had to write this fic!!
> 
> Thank you! Enjoy!

Evelyn quickly scrawled her name on the final report, she laid her quill down nest to the stack of papers and stretched her arms above her head and yawned. Her eyes fluttered to the window, it was late already, the sun was setting coloring the sky with shades of orange, pink, and purple. Where the time went Evelyn never knew. Sighing to herself Evelyn eyed her stack of completed reports, they all needed to be returned to her Commander. The Commander, Evelyn corrected herself, Commander Cullen of the Inquisition. _She_ was the Inquisitor so it would be fair to call it _her_ Inquisition and even name Cullen _her's_ thanks to the association. A slight flush colored her cheeks as her mind ran away with thoughts of Cullen but Evelyn's brow furrowed and lips pouted remembering their last interaction earlier that morning.

At the war meeting Evelyn had wanted to ask Cullen for a another game of chess but before she could get the words out Cullen had shoved several reports into Evelyn's hands and told her he needed them signed off by her and urged her to have it done by the end of the day. Evelyn wanted to protest that he had given her far too much work and that it would take her at least two days to finish, but Cullen quirked his lips up in a half smirk that made Evelyn melt. Biting her bottom lip Evelyn quietly nodded. His smirk turned into a full smile and Evelyn felt butterflies in her stomach at the sight. Cullen took a step closer to Evelyn, she could smell his cologne, her heart started pounding in her chest and her face felt hot. He was standing so close to her and she prayed to the Maker that Cullen wouldn't notice her blushing. Evelyn had half a mind to take a step back but Cullen leaned in and placed his firm yet gentle hand on her arm, her mind started to race with a thousand thoughts on what the small gesture could mean but the only thing she remembered was how much she cursed the thick leather gloves that covered his hands and denied her the warmth of his skin. Cullen leaned in and thanked her in a low voice that had Evelyn shivering delightfully. His face was only inches away from hers, one quick turn and their lips would touch. Before Evelyn could act on her thoughts Cullen stepped away and walked out of the war room without looking back. 

She supposed she should be happy he didn't see her practically crumble to the ground after he had only touched her arm and whispered a few words of appreciation. Evelyn ran her hand down the part of her arm that Cullen had touched and blushed at the memory. In the end she forced herself to complete all the reports he had given her. She hated how much she wanted to please him, even if it was completing boring and tedious tasks. There was something about Cullen that made Evelyn want to help him and do anything and everything he asked. Well, almost anything and everything, she rolled her eyes remembering arguments of the past. As they spent more time together and she had gotten to know him better Evelyn had started to find it very difficult for her to turn Cullen down for anything, not that he asked for much in the first place. Maybe that was why she wanted to do so much for him? She wondered if Cullen knew how much power he had over her. The memory of Cullen's smirk flashed in her minds eye and her face burned hot, he knows! He must know! 

Evelyn quickly rose from her desk, her muscles screamed at her from the lack of use. Walking out on her balcony her gaze instinctively glanced toward Cullen's tower. Candle light flickered through the windows and pierced through the darkening sky. Of course Cullen would be still working at this hour, the man never rests. Glancing back at the stack of reports sitting on her desk Evelyn debated on waiting to hand them over until the morning knowing full well of the Commanders tendencies to over work himself. However, like a moth to a flame, Evelyn wanted to see Cullen too much to keep away. She had worked hard and felt she deserved to treat herself. Giggling to herself, Evelyn grabbed the reports and her chess board, determined to force _her_ Commander to have a little fun, she dashed out of her quarters towards Cullen's office.

"Good evening, Inquisitor." A familiar voice said as Evelyn walked through the rotunda.

"Evening, Solas." Evelyn felt she was on a secret mission and wouldn't be stopped for idle chit chat. She pushed through the door to the battlements and found herself looking up at Cullen's tower, light shined through the windows on both floors. Evelyn paused for a moment worried he might actually be settling down for the evening before she scoffed at the thought. _Cullen taking a break? Yeah right._ She knocked on the door and waited for Cullen to call out, but no answer came. Odd, she thought, perhaps he is up in his room and couldn't hear her knocking? 

After a moment of consideration Evelyn let herself in, the door creaked quietly and she found that Cullen wasn't in his office as she had guessed. Shuffling noises came from above her, Evelyn craned her head up toward the opening to the second floor, "Commander, I have the reports-"

_"Inquisitor,"_ Cullen said in a soft groan. He sounded unlike himself, dread plummeted to the pit of her stomach. Fearing he was going through another lyrium withdrawal episode, Evelyn abandoned everything she was carrying on the desk and quickly climbed the ladder to Cullen's room. 

As her hand reached the final rail Evelyn called out for Cullen but the words were stuck in her throat when she saw him. Cullen was sitting on the edge of his bed almost completely naked, save for his surcoat. He was leaning back on one arm with his head tilted up at the ceiling and his other hand was slowly stroking his shaft. Evelyn sucked in a harsh breath, Maker, he was beautiful. Cullen's warrior hardened body looked as if it was chiseled perfectly out of marble by the Maker Himself. Her eyes were drawn to Cullen's thick cock, her jaw dropped and she felt as if the air had left the room. Cullen gripped the base of his cock and hummed pleasantly.

She shouldn't be here, Evelyn thought, she should leave. Right now, she demanded from herself but Evelyn held still gripping the railing for dear life. Cullen's slow and rhythmic motions mesmerized her, she couldn't look away, or move, even speaking was out of her depth. How many times had she fantasized about Cullen, everyone one of them ended with Cullen fucking her wildly and filling her with his spend, and yet now she has a chance to actually make these dreams a reality but all she could do was watch. Cullen moved his hand from his hard cock and squeezed his balls and moaned quietly, his eager cock twitched before he returned his hand back to his shaft. Cullen's firm grip moved up and down once again finding a perfectly torturous rhythm. 

The strangest thought flirted in Evelyn's mind as she watched Cullen's hand rub his cock, it was the same hand he placed on her shoulder just that morning. His strong and callused hand was now free from the cruel prison of his leather gloves that had denied her of his warmth. Evelyn felt her clit pulse and squeezed her thighs together to try to curb her rising arousal, but instead it fanned the flames of desire in her. Without realizing it she started to squeeze her thighs in time with Cullen's strokes.

Evelyn needed to moan and scream her pleasures but forced herself to remain silent, she struggled between wanting Cullen to catch her watching and never wanting him to find out at all. What would he think if he found the Inquisitor hungerly watching her Commander pleasure himself for her own perverted entertainment. He'd hate her. Ridicule her immature and deviant behavior. Oh, but Maker, what if he wanted her? She imagined Cullen crooking his finger at her, calling her to him and asking her to suck his cock. Desire pooled in her crotch as she rubbed her thighs again, her smalls were already soaking wet. A small whimper escaped her lips and Evelyn covered her mouth with her hand. The sudden rush almost made her slip off the ladder but she managed to cling to the rails and didn't fall. Her heart raced in panic when she realized Cullen had paused and was relieved when Cullen continued his ministrations.

Cullen moaned slightly louder as the muscles on his stomach twitched. Now increasing his pace precum began leaking from the tip, Cullen gathered the sticky liquid and covered his cock as he continued jerking his member. Evelyn watched with rapt attention, Cullen's body glistened in the candle light, his moans and grunts grew louder as he sought his pleasure. Evelyn's heart pounded in her chest and her clit throbbed in need for attention. She promised herself she could be quiet if she removed her hand, she just needed to feel some release. Her hand slowly moved down her body, cupping her breast and squeezing it as she passed it going further down. Evelyn cupped her sex through her pants hoping the pressure would be good enough to sate her, but she quickly began rubbing her pussy against her hand imagining it was Cullen. She moaned softly at the relief but cut herself short, thankfully it didn't seem like Cullen noticed as he had become quite vocal. 

_"Inquisitor,"_ Cullen moaned _her_ title for the second time. Cullen was touching himself to the thought of her, it was almost overwhelming. Evelyn imagined all the lonely nights Cullen must have spent pleasuring himself to thoughts of her, just as she had done with thoughts of him. Maker, she wanted to kiss him, and fuck him, and touch him. Evelyn continued rutting against her own hand trying to savor the feeling and not cum too quickly. Her Commander quickened his pace again, _"Maker's breath, Evelyn,"_ her heart skipped a beat and she felt her end near just from Cullen calling her name. _"Evelyn, you're- ahh so beautiful- I-"_ Cullen gasped and tugged hard on his cock. He grunted twice as he pumped his cock, "oh Maker, I'm going to cum soon. Evelyn." His voice was ragged and filled with lust and that's what tipped Evelyn over the edge. 

Her legs shook as her orgasm thundered through her body, her cunt throbbed against her hand. For a moment she was in total bliss, not caring she was still holding on to the ladder, not remembering when she had closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the ladder. Evelyn's breath slowly calmed and her heart slowed to a steady pace, until she remembered where she was. Andraste's flaming sword, Evelyn cursed herself mentally, did I scream? Did he notice? Evelyn shot her head up and just in time to see that Cullen was now watching her. Her fear quickly turned to curiosity. Cullen didn't seem angry, in fact he looked very pleased. Both his hands worked quickly one at his shaft and the other messaging his balls, when their eyes met he groaned out her name again. Evelyn bit her lip, even though she had just came she felt the curls of desire stir once more. In a moment of boldness Evelyn took another step up the ladder to put herself in view, "Cullen." 

His jaw dropped open, groaning loudly he came and his eyes never left hers. Long streams of cum spilled across his chest down his abs, his hand stilled at the base of cock letting his cum drip down his shaft and onto his fingers. Evelyn licked her lips at the sight, she wanted to speak, she wanted lick and suck all his cum off him. She didn't know where to start. Cullen chuckled at her and a wicked smirk played across his face, "Inquisitor," he called out to her, "you'll have a much better view up here." His breathing started to slow but his voice was still thick.

The heat of her cheeks was damning, she knew her face must be completely red. Evelyn wanted to run away from embarrassment but here eyes locked with his once more, biting her lip she hoisted herself up into Cullen's room. She stopped in front of him only a few paces away. His cock still stood proudly in his grip, Maker, how could he still be so hard? Cullen gave her that infuriatingly sexy smirk, he definitely knew what it did to her! Evelyn wrung her hands unsure if what she should say, if she should say anything. Her eyes fall to the floor, "Commander, I-"

"You like to watch, Inquisitor." It wasn't a question, Cullen leaned against his head board resting his arm on it. "Everyday I see you watching. Your soldiers. Your friends. Your enemies. You even watch your every step before you take it, imagine my surprise when you almost fell off the ladder." 

"You knew I was there!?" Evelyn shot her head up to meet Cullen's gaze once more, her lips frowned and she clenched her fists trying to ease her own embarrassment. 

"I'd be a very poor soldier and commander if I didn't notice you with all the sounds you were making," he answered with a chuckle.

She furrowed her brow, trying to ignore his glorious nakedness, "why didn't you say something?" Her words came out more pathetic than she wanted, she bit her quivering lip.

"Probably the same reason as to why you didn't leave." Cullen's eyes traveled down Evelyn's body, they lingered on her thighs, or she thought he was looking at her thighs. Cullen grinned cockily and met her eyes once more. Evelyn's blush deepened. "I like it when you watch me," he admitted in a low gravely voice. "When I feel your eyes on me I _burn._ " His cocky smile was gone, replaced with a tender look in his smoldering eyes. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be under your gaze? The torment I feel inside myself after even the smallest interaction with you? Can you not see I burn for you?" Evelyn's breath hitched, she thought she must be in the fade. How could her stoic Commander have feelings for her? She was a mage and he... He was beautiful. Cullen started to peel off his surcoat, pulling Evelyn out of her own thoughts. "This is the only thing I could do to relieve myself of such an affliction." Cullen gestured to the mess on his chest before wiping himself clean with his coat and tossing it aside. Evelyn felt and odd pang of jealousy for the coat and watched it fall to the ground in the corner. "Tell me do you burn?" Cullen's smirk had returned and she pouted.

Evelyn crossed her arms and clicked her tongue, "I think you know full well of what you do to me."

"Tell me." He asked again. That Maker-forsaken quirk of his lips teased her. Evelyn wanted to wipe that smile right off his face, she wanted to kiss him, touch him.

"I do... burn." She swallowed and watched Cullen's face turn softer for her. 

"Will you join me, Inquisitor?" Cullen stretched his hand out towards her and held a pleading look in his eyes, _" Evelyn."_ Evelyn took his hand, Cullen pulled her towards him between his legs and kissed her knuckles sweetly before tugging her down onto his bed. He cradled her head in his hand and kissed her hungerly, his tongue swiped across her lips silently asking for entry and Evelyn eagerly opened for him returning his kiss just as fiercely. Evelyn had to break their kiss for air, her breaths were ragged as Cullen kissed and nipped at her chin and neck. She tilted her head to the side to give him more access, Cullen kissed a line up her neck to her ear and whispered, "keep your eyes on me and don't look away." 

There was something about Cullen that made Evelyn want to do anything he asked, so she never took her eyes off Cullen again. 

**Author's Note:**

> In my drafts I titled this "Cullen Just Beat It" because it is hilarious but I asked Twitter and they have spoken
> 
> The unfortunate thing about me is that if i have an idea I can run with it and make it so unnecessarily long. This is basically the shortened version of what I thought up. seriously my google doc for this fic is a mess and i cut so much omg but that is what happens when i get perfect delicious art!! (might make this a few chapters longer. might re write this to add all the stuff i took out idk)
> 
> Thank you once again to [@DesperadoDoodle](https://twitter.com/desperadodoodle?lang=en) (Twitter) / [@Desperado-Raspado](https://desperado-raspado.tumblr.com/) (Tumblr) for the art!! You have fed me and I owe you my life!
> 
>   
> Thanks for reading!! And Happy Valentines Day!!


End file.
